This application relates to facial tissue dispensers and, in particular, relates to the combination of a facial tissue dispenser having a hinged cover with a transverse slot adjacent to one end of the cover and a package of folded facial tissues positioned within the dispenser for withdrawal through the transverse slot.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.